


Back in Business

by tsukurodani



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukurodani/pseuds/tsukurodani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the time frame of the game, the heroine keeps her promise with Saeki Teru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Business

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that tmgs no longer needs a fanfic bcos it basically has everything (it's like a huge fanfic) but i kind of wanted to try this so-
> 
> enjoy.

Graduation day.

You’ve been waiting for this day. It was a day of proof of your hard work and achievements. You checked your appearance once again for the last time (at least, in your room) and waltzed out of your room, and headed towards the lobby. Students in your year level gather in the lobby, where many cliques and groups agreed to meet up and go to the auditorium together. You saw your friends there, and you’re apparently the only one they’re waiting for. You apologized, but they didn’t seem to mind. Rather, they seemed too excited about the graduation.

“Hey, (F/N)-chan. You’re really not going to join us for dinner?”

“Sorry but I can’t. I already made a promise.”

“Girl, that was, like, four years ago. I doubt he’d remember that.”

_ Teru would never forget about it. I’m sure he’s excited to open Sangosho now that I’m done with my studies. _

“Sorry. This is one thing I can’t miss.”

Your friends seemed rather disappointed, but you had no intentions of changing your mind. The slightly awkward atmosphere dissipated after a while, and you enjoyed the friendly conversation with your, well, friends.

You head off to your seats, separating ways because you don’t sit near each other. There were already many people in the auditorium, and so you didn’t have to suffer from being alone. You talked with your seatmates who were in one or two of your classes. They’re not in your main group of friends, but they’re still entertaining in your eyes.

The ceremony started off shortly. It started off with the introductory speeches, singing of national anthem and hymn, and the like. Then it proceeded off to awardings, where you took part in for having different awards in different classes and contests. Off it proceeded to the recognition, which took long because all of the students participated. Then, it was announcement of the honor students.

Long after, the ceremony ended and students cheered for their college journey has ended. A tougher road lies ahead but that wasn’t the idea for the time being. They start talking about their plans for tonight, but you excuse yourself to go back to your dorm.

You hurry back to your room and open the little chest on your desk. There rests the key Saeki left you, the key to Sangosho Cafe. You place it in your bag and hurry out to grab a taxi. The ceremony took longer than expected, so you didn’t have any time to change into something else. Before you go out of the campus, though, an overfamiliar voice calls out to you.

“(F/N)!”

“...Teru?”

You whisper to yourself and turn around, meeting the man you’ve been rushing to meet. He breathes heavily, and you assumed that he just running not too long ago. You cupped your mouth in surprise as reality hits you. Saeki is right in front of you!

“...Teru?”

You speak his name for the second time, your voice having a mixture of confusion and anticipation. His breathing calms down, and he stands up straight to meet eyes with you.

“Yes, (F/N)?”

You froze right in your spot, and you couldn’t help but let out your fat blobs of tears. Your breathing was uneven and you made weird wheezing sounds but you didn’t care at all. You repeated his name over and over again and once you were calm enough (still crying but calmer), you embraced him. You felt his arms embracing your waist tightly, and you knew he missed you as much as you missed him.

Communication with Saeki wasn’t really rare, but both of you were busy and had your own lives outside school and your relationship. Your schedules didn’t match either, so you resorted to leaving voice messages. Saeki, in his last voice message, told you that the next time you’ll hear another word from him is when you meet again. And so you kept on just repeating his last message. There were nights when you couldn’t sleep. There were nights when you cried yourself to sleep. You missed him, and you made a vow that the next time you’ll meet, it is when you open Sangosho again.

You felt his hand stroke your hair, and you remember this is what he does to comfort you. He wasn’t good with words, so he compensated with actions. Nevertheless, you loved him the same.

You didn’t know how to stop your tears, nor did you know when they will stop. Saeki chuckled a little bit, breaking the long hug, and wiped your tears as if you were a kid. He kissed your forehead then embraced you again.

“I’m back. Let’s go open Sangosho again.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, that went different than i expected. i was planning on adding more saeki but i wasn't sure on how to continue it. that and i have a bad case of block in the middle of writing.


End file.
